Optimized data accessing solutions are needed to address the increases in technology, methods and variety of ways consumers access diverse types of data. For instance, a consumer may use a wireless telephone to speak with another person, but in other instances may want to access text messages, and therefore, utilize a text messaging pager or the like. Even though some communication functions have been further combined into single devices, these devices are typically not well suited to provide all the desired functions, i.e. instead of doing one thing well, a variety of functions are provided in different form factor devices, and consequently not in an optimized manner, causing a user to forgo certain desired functionality. Therefore, users may still wish to utilize a variety of portable devices to obtain the functionality desired.
Additionally, as new forms of data communication and updates to preexisting communication methods become available, a user may have even more devices. Thus, consumers wishing to avail themselves of all the different types of functionality may be forced to carry a wide range of devices, which may be tiresome, difficult to manage, and even more difficult to coordinate.
Further, because of the wide range of functionality offered by this diverse range of portable devices, certain devices may be optimized for specific situations. Therefore, it is often desirable to utilize one device over another device in a given situation. If the user wishes to access the functionality of multiple devices, the problem of coordination between devices is again encountered.